User talk:Stu-art McMoy .5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Donald and Douglas vs The Flim Flam Bros. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 21:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Messages from Iamnater1225' Sorry to bother you Stuart, But any chance you can work on Vanellope von Schweetz and Melody wearing CMC Capes soon? Why not? Those are for me and ZackLEGOHarryPotter. I thought it would be expiring. Never mind. 'Other Messages ' Are you back yet? Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas, my friend. Are you back yet? Can you spam the bad comments (By BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and block those two on group page and on your DeviantArt account? Please. Can you please spam the bad comments (By BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and block those two trolls on group page and on your DeviantArt account? Please. I said, can you please spam the bad comments (By BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and block those two trolls on group page and on your DeviantArt account? Please. Thank you. Don't forget spam three more bad comments (by BlakeAndAlex12 and Rocksocko) on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt. Block BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko on ThomasXTwi group page and on your DeviantArt account. Please. Thanks for keep spamming the bad comments and block BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and on your DeviantArt account. I said, thanks for keep spamming the bad comments and block BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and on your DeviantArt account. Did you block BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko on ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt and on your DeviantArt account yet? I will help with Find the transport for Thomas and Twi's team/"I Am Not Afraid"/Skipper Visits Dusty. Can you make a music video: "Thomas and Twilight's Adventures of Planes: I Am Not Afraid" on Vimeo? Please. Now, it was your turn to do alot of more quotes to Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas, my friend. There was a troll on the loose in DeviantArt! His name is Ask-LHZero. He made the bad comments on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Dusty Crophopper, Victor X Zecora and HiroXPrincess Luna pictures on your DeviantArt account. Can you spam the comments and block him on your DeviantArt account? Please. I said, there was a troll on the loose in DeviantArt! His name is Ask-LHZero. He made the bad comments on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Dusty Crophopper, Victor X Zecora and HiroXPrincess Luna pictures on your DeviantArt account. Can you spam the comments and block him on your DeviantArt account? Please. Did you block Ask-LHZero on your DeviantArt Account yet? It was just an idea for Twilight's death and resurrection. ~ Lenny4 So I'll just let you come up with your own idea. ~ Lenny4 Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, my friend. What did you get for Christmas today? Are you the fan of Thomas, MLPFIM, Transformers, Back to the Future trilogy, Jurassic Park trilogy, Pixar and Planes? I saw your pic of Gilda as a Thomas character and it was awesome! I have an idea for more MLP characters as Thomas characters: Derpy as Rosie King Sombra as Hiro Are you back yet? How are you doing? I help you with the page for Mako's Song Along songs. Are you going to make Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue? Are you here yet? I am making the pages for Pizza Ria, Simon, Riko, Jon Maurice, Jeffery, Jallard and Hamelton. OK? Freddieholc it's me. is everything all right? Pokemonlover1 If you think that Planes is the best movie ever, wait till you see the sequel Planes: Fire and Rescue next year of 2014! Tigerman531 Relax. That guy's blocked for good. He won't bother this site anymore. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Skarloey Engines go Back to the Future Trilogy (guest starring: Babs Seed, Wheelie and Brains]]? Reply to your message I have already contacted Wikia about the situation. For now, I am waiting for their reply. If they can't help us, then I don't know what we're gonna do about that insulting site. 07:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC)BrerJake90 (talk) From Tigerman531 Before you get mad at my partner Rtgoh1, please hear my words. Things work differently at the Jaden's Adventures wiki. About Zach Saw your message to Brer about Zach. Thought you should know he was blocked by an Admin on Community Central for a month wikia-wide. I don't think Brer can undo that. --Love Robin (talk) 01:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC)